


No Makeup

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon drops by unannounced on a day you weren't exactly expecting to be seen. So early on in your relationship, you feel self-conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Makeup

Today isn’t a day you want to be seen. Your hair is a mess, you’re wearing the clothes you slept in, and you haven’t even washed your face. Your nose and the skin surrounding it look like they’ve been doused in spray-on cooking oil. This is the first real weekend off you’ve had in as long as you can remember, perhaps even in recorded history. You’re determined to spend it being the absolute worst version of yourself.

Midway through the afternoon, you realize Hakyeon has been quiet. You’re still in the early stages of your relationship, texting incessantly and being doted on to the point of your teeth hurting. You don’t expect it to last forever, but the change seems too abrupt. The last text you remember sending him, you told him you’d be home all day, that you didn’t have any plans.

Just as this dawns on you, you hear your apartment intercom go off. “Jagi!” Hakyeon’s voice calls in static mono through the speaker. “Let me in!”

Your blood runs cold. You sprint toward the bathroom and snatch up your cleanser. His impatient voice calling you startles you back into the living room. With the bottle still in hand, you hit the speaker. “Sorry! Come on in.” You press the buzzer and scurry back to the bathroom.

He knocks while your face is still damp. You’re ripping a comb through your hair in front of the mirror, fretting over your appearance. You look tired and bloated. He’s never going to want to see you again. However, leaving him at the door will only make it worse. Taking a deep breath and huffing it back out, you put the comb down and return again to the living room. You open the door.

“Jjan!” Hakyeon exclaims, posing like a magical girl in your doorway. Lifted high above his head, he’s carrying bags from one of the nearby fast food places. He brings them back down. “It’s after lunchtime, so I thought you might be hungry.”

“Don’t you have a schedule today?” you ask, stepping aside to let him in. Subtly you try to hide your face with your shirt.

“I finished early.” He passes you and sets the bags on your table. Starting to dig through them, he looks back at you. His small grin is fond. You’re convinced he’s masking his disgust. “You look comfy.”

You’re happy to see him busy himself with the wrappers and food. He looks too perfect, with his makeup and stylish clothes. He must have come right here. “If I’d known you were coming, I would have dressed up. I feel ugly.”

“Jagi.” Hakyeon adopts the scolding tone he uses with the members. He looks up to frown at you. “Don’t say that. You’re not ugly.” His hand feels warm when he taps it against your arm.

“Next to you, I am,” you insist. “You look like an idol. I look like nobody.”

He purses his lips into a near invisible line. “Is that what this is?” Grabbing you by the hand, he walks toward the bathroom and pulls you in with him. “Stand next to me.”

You do as he says, watching him through the mirror as he clumsily finds your makeup wipes. He holds them up, silently asking your permission. When you nod, he takes one out and rubs it first across his eyes. Swaths of black, grey, and brown transfer onto the material, revealing his darker skin tone beneath. He has to grab a couple more for the rest of his face. Slowly tired eyes and fading blemishes are revealed. Of course he’s still handsome, but he looks real. You find you do feel a bit better.

Finished, Hakyeon throws the wipes away and faces you. “See? VIXX’s N is gone. Your boyfriend Cha Hakyeon is here.” He punctuates the announcement with a strong hug.

You grin against his shoulder, holding him with equal strength. “Use my cleanser too. You don’t want to break out.”


End file.
